


Five times the boys ran away

by Jadesfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For caersmane</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five times the boys ran away

**Author's Note:**

> For caersmane

1\. On reflection (not something he's usually prone to) Dean considered that teaching his angry, thirteen year old brother to hot-wire cars the day after he'd had a shouting match with Dad wasn't his brightest idea ever.

  


2\. Sam got out the motel room. Dean caught the flack for leaving his picks lying around. He didn't point out the pointlessness of trying to keep either of them locked up anywhere, nor that Dad was the one who'd bawled out his younger son for wanting to finish the school year in one place. For once.

  


3\. Sam was lucky that Dean found him first, although it was hard to tell that from the scowl on his face as they drove back. Dean didn't even know what the row had been about this time, but he was starting to realize one thing: John Winchester might be one of the best demon hunters in the country, but he never had a clue where to look for Sam when he vanished like this. Dean knew. Dean would always know.

  


4\. Dad and Dean found out that Sam had got into Stanford when they got back to the motel and found all his stuff gone. He hadn't even left a note. What he had left was Dean, who had to deal with Dad alone. Dad, who didn't speak for four days, then went on eight solo hunts in a row, only checking in to confirm he was alive and moving onto the next one. Dean was starting to wonder if Dad was trying to run away too.

  


5\. Dean never ran away from home. He never got the chance.


End file.
